I Owe My Life
by sparklycupcakes
Summary: Alphonse moves to china with Edward.To his surprise he finds and helps a girl named Mei Chang who is in debt to an old yet cruel man that will stop at nothing to get what he wants.It might end up costing Alphonse and Mei their lives.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1.

Alphonse Elric walked in a chinese food market, it had been nine months since he moved to china with his brother Edward Elric. It was nice, The culture, The food and the people where nice but often gave them dirty looks for their blonde hair and gold demon like eyes.

Al had gone to buy some vegtables for dinner that night. Ed was going to **attempt **to cook, though Al knew he was gonna fail will probobly come out a moving glob with acid small market was almost empty only two or three people where shopping.

Today was very gloomy and cloudy so the people felt like staying in their vegtables where in the back since the front was for by a door Alphonse heard the sound of glass breaking followed by a high pichted yelp. Assuming someone was hurt he quickly opened the door only to find a man holding a sharp broken bottle of wine over a young short girl. She had long black hair tied in two buns.

He noticed a small black and white fur ball huddled in her lap shaking. "HEY!" the man shot his head back and before he could act Al grabbed the man's wrist where he held the broken bottle and twisted it back making the man fall in pain

. He grabbed the girl's hand and made a run for it out the back door. "WAIT THAT GIRL OWE'S ME MONEY!" the man still on the floor yelled as he saw the mysterious man who fled with his employee.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alphonse looked at the girl. She still looked scared. They sat in the back of an ally way next to a large trash can.

"are you ok?" he spoke in english. She stayed silent with a confused look on her face. He figured she spoke chinese. His chinese was very bad, but if he was going to know how she was he might as well try."ni meishi ba?" she giggled at his accent and nodded her head and thanked him in chinese.

He smiled letting her know he was glad. He knew he wasnt going to communicate well with her with his messed up accent so he wipped out his phone and turned to an application that allows you to speak in to the mic in english and a voice translates it into chinese or wether speaking chinese the voice translates it to english.

"What happened?" he spoke into the mic. for a moment she looked at him like he was crazy but then she nderstood and spoke into the mic. she introduces herself as Mei Chang, 15 years old and her little panda xiao-mei. She said she owed the man there a million dollars for paying a debt to the emporer she couldnt afford. She was working for said man named Ding Xiang until she paid him back the million she owed. She said she dropped a pot by mistake and scared a few costumers and Ding Xiang got very upset with her and threatened if she did that again he would cut her throat. She also said he was very short tempered and snaped at her for every little thing, like dropping something or talking to Xiao-Mei wile working. Al was very surprised by the things she just mentioned to him.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked through the phone. She looked down and nodded her hed side to side. Al notices how inocent and harmless she looked. What monster would do this to such a sweet looking girl. He shook the thought and introduced himself "I'm Alphonse Elric i'm 19 and me and my brother Edward Elric moved here nine monthes ago, would you like to stay with us?" She thought for a moment "better than staying her" she thought in chinese. She looked up and nodded hapily. Alphonse got up and grabbed mei's hand she blushed and led her his way home. On the way to his apartment the got alot of looks.

Al thought it was for his hair and eyes buit he was well use to it and ignored them, But in fact it was because the people thought they where a couple. Tall handsome guy with a cute short girl that only went up to his chest holding hands they couldnt help but think how cute they looked. Mei knew this and blushed even harder.

Xiao-Mei imitating her. She didnt know who he is only knows his name and age and moved her not long ago. But for some reason for once she feels in this strangers hold. When they got home and Alphonse opened the door, there was edward sitting on the couch waiting for Al. He looked at Al and saw he was holding a blushing chinese girl's hand with a fist sized panda on her shoulder. He had alot of explaining to do.

a/n

**Sorry if this isnt that long i'm new here and i don't know how long it should be per chapter :3 i'll try to make it longer next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellur!so i know in the last chapter i gave al a phone o: i couldnt come up with another way to translate something so pretend phones existed in the 1920's :P just phones.**

It was awkward. Silence . What was most unusual was the pint sized panda on the mini chinese girl's shoulder plus the holding hands thing .

"Did you finally find a girlfriend Al?"

Al was ready to explode until the girl spoke.

"Hello I'm Mei Chang".  
Al looked a mixture of confused and shocked. "Wha..? But i thought you only spoke chinese?"  
Mei flushed with embarrisment and spoke "I speak alot of english actually. They tought me when i use to work in the palace, Ididnt say anything because i was too shy".

Al was dubfounded until Ed spoke up "Sooooo, you ARE his girlfriend?!"

"Brother! She's out guest!" Al went up to his sibling and explained what had happened back at the market and why she was nodding his head in amazement.

"So this midget ows someone money eh?"  
Mei still blushing with embarissment shot Ed a death glare "Look who''s talking!"  
"Hey! Shut up bean girl!"

They continued this and Al wondered how long it would last. His brother usually got into fights like these. He also got in alot of bar fights for people calling him short, shrimp,shorty ect..

To break up the fight Al interupted "So mei! since you are going to be staying with us for a while might as well show you to your room".Mei nodded blushing and smiling at the same time.

Al offered her his hand and she flushed an even more darker shade of red.

They got to the guest room, It was a small room painted lime green with a fancy wictorian style bed with two end tables at the side holding up victorian lamps and a small chair next to a 4 foot tall windowoverlooking the entire city. She observed the room for a second.

"Why is everything this way?"

"Oh its because back in my home, Germany Most houses look like this, To make it feel more like home you know?"

Mei nodded.

Al sat on the bed and patted next to him instructing mei to sit next to flushed even more, at this point she was starting to look like a tomato.

"So since we obviously can go back to that market,would you like to come with me and visit a friend's house? She grows lots of vegtables in her back yard. She bought a small house a few monthes ago and the house had a huge backyard and she didnt know what to do with it so she started growing produce and sell them for a living."

"I would love to meet your friend!"

"Ok!" He shot up from the bed grabbed her hand and led her out the room.

"Brother I'm going to jinu's house!"

"Why are you taking bean girl with you?"

"I want jinu and mei to meet".

As the pair walked to jinu's house Al explained how when they first moved to china they had met jinu. She was 20 going on 21.

After an hour walk full of conversations they had arrived. There was a woman with short black hair and beautiful black shining eyes on the porch sitting on a bench. When she spotted Al she shot up and ran to him throwing herself on him knocking him giggled as she hugged him on the ground Al was giggling as well.. Mei felt something inside her break. As they got up al intoduced her to mei.

"So i take it your here for some veggies? The produce is in the back. Al made his way to the back yard leaving Mei and jinu alone.

"I done know who you are girl, But you better back off from him!"

_**A/N**_

_**o god another short chapter im sorry i keep trying to make it longer anyway i wrote this in my first period and instead of doing the work i did this :PI REGRET NOTHING!**_


End file.
